Bunny Love
by Felix Falora
Summary: We were so alike, but so different. I killed people I found unfit to live and he lived without a violent thought in his head. He is so pure, so kind... My Momiji-chan." Yaoi! MomijiXOC. Rated M for Violence, Sexual References, and Profanity.
1. Shigure Wrote This!

Author's Note: I could not resist no longer. This has been bugging me for forever, but I must do it now.

Bunny Love

Prologue: Shigure Wrote This!

"There was always ome boy... one boy I looked up to... one boy I fell in love with. He was my age, blonde-haired, and cursed like me. Like me, he was abandoned by his family. Like me, he thought himself a monster. But he was so much stronger then me. I aimed to make myself feel more powerful by killing people... people who deserved death... and he never wanted to harm a single soul. Power... is not always killing people... And he taught this to me. I saw his secret... I saw what he was... But I knew he was not a monster... He was the one I loved... the one I adored... My dear Momiji-chan."

Bunny Love!

_A tale of an outcast boy who distanced himself from others and the rabbit of the Zodiac Curse who will change his life forever._

As he read over his story, Shigure could not help but smile in pride. Tohru also had a copy of the book and so did Yuki. Tohru then looked up, smiling widely. "Wow Shigure! This is really good!"

"Awww, thank you Tohru-kun. I know I can always count on you to bring sunlight to my day," Shigure said. Then his book was thrown and it hit him sharply in the head. Yuki was the culprit in that and he looked at Shigure with angry eyes before he crossed his arms.

"How would you even know if Momiji was gay or not?" he asked his guardian.

"Well... I had a little interview with people besides you and Kyo... I got the events and made the story... Ahhh, and here comes the main characters now," Shigure said as the door opened to reveal Momiji and a boy with long silver hair, similar to Ayame's, but sharp blue eyes unlike Ayame's.

"HALLO!" Momiji said with a cheerful smile.

"Momiji-kun... What are you doing here... And who is this?" Yuki asked, his eyes turning into confused plates.

"My name is Masahiro Watanabe... I'm Momiji-chan's boyfriend," he said.

"Nyaaaaaaaaaa! You look so handsome!" Tohru squealed at Masahiro. "And you two look so cute together!" Yuki, on the other hand, was freaking out.

"Wait! You mean... it's true,?! But I thought you two were just close friends!... Not that I have any problems with it, of course, but I didn't think..."

Masahiro walked over to the book Yuki had thrown at Shigure and picked it up. Scanning the title, his eyes flew with fury towards Shigure. "YOU WROTE A BOOK WITHOUT ASKING OUR PERMISSION?!"

"Errr, well... you see..." Shigure began, but Masahiro didn't give him time to explain as he immediately tackled Shigure and began to strangle him.

End

LOL for funny prologue... The rest of the story will be told from Masahiro's POV with occasional switches I will warn you about.


	2. The Actual Meeting

Author's Note: It's time to get things rolling. I've been writing this story in my notebook at school during the little freetime I have, but I've looked over how many chapters I've written and what I have up for fans and I thought, "This won't work." So I appologize... Chapter 1 for all my loving friends.

This whole chapter is told from Masahiro's POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. The only character I own is Masahiro. Masahiro is a fan character and is not part of any canon.

Chapter 1: The Actual Meeting

I suppose some of you were hoping to read Shigure's version of this story, seeing as he's a famous novelist and all that. Well I'm afraid I won't subject you to that torture. I read it... and I personally thought it was overdramatized to the umpteenth power. So instead of letting you see bullshit, I'll be telling you the story from my point of view. Momiji and others might also have something to say. And Shigure was correct about some things. Yes... I'm a guy... Yes... I love Momiji...

Yes, I am very capable of and willing to rip out your throat if you say anything about it, so shut up.

My name is Masahiro Watanabe. I am fifteen-years-old, just starting my first year at Kaibara Highschool. I, like Shigure, am a writer, though poetry is more of my thing. I am not a fan of sports and I am definently what one would call an outcast.

I'm also an assassin. Hard to believe, isn't it? A fifteen-year-old boy claiming to be an assassin? Well I shit you not, my readers. The Watanabe clan is said to be descended from a ninja guild and I suppose I inherited the natural ability to kill without getting caught... and the drive to do it... followed. Like the Watanabe before me, I killed those who I saw were doing wrong. I have killed thieves, rapists, and murderers despite being one myself. It all started when I was five-years-old. I was raped. My parents, instead of comforting me, hurt me. You'll get to see more of that later, but... I'll just tell you this for now.

I killed them!

Yes, I killed my own parents. I even killed another man, dragged him in, and cut myself up to make it look like I killed him out of self-defense. I used one of the mittens my mother used to lift pots to put the knife in the dead man's hands without leaving any DNA on it. The police inspected everything. Nothing traced back to me. Nothing could claim I was the murderer. Five-years-old... and I had gotten away with it.

Of course, I then ended up in a foster family. They neglected me, but at least they left me alone. As long as they left me alone, it didn't bother me. I was free to myself and I was free to heal. But I couldn't. I tried, but every night, I would remember the rape and the abuse. I would feel so disgusting and hurt. I began to hate myself for even being born. And as I drowned in my despair and sorrow, my heart began to freeze over. When my foster family could no longer ignore requests to send me to school, I was sent... And I had no friends. Only enemies. It's been that from Kindegarden... to right now. And I liked it that way. It kept me from feeling worse in case I said the wrong thing to hurt someone.

So here I am now, alone as ever, strolling down the hallways exploring the school. Silver-colored bangs fell in my eyes, sharp blue eyes I heard people say, and I did not bother brushing them away. My skin was deathly pale, my figure rather skinny. I did not wear uniforms. I stopped wearing uniforms at Kaibara Middle School. Teachers would get on my case, but when one ended up drowned in the lake, which I had nothing to do with at all, they got off of my case. I never told them I didn't kill him. And my reputation must've spread. Students were staring at me with fear and hatred mingled in their eyes and teachers kept their big mouths shut. So I got to get away with wearing a black T-shirt with a fiery pentagram on the front, blue jeans, and black shoes.

And it was in those hallways we crossed paths. I stopped when I first saw him. He captivated me like he did everyone else. I don't know what it was back then. Was it the shimmering blonde hair that sparkled brightly in the hallway lights? Was it the tall golden eyes filled with innocernce and childish joy? Was it that fact that he was a crossdresser and he actually made the girl's uniform work instead of ending up looking like a freak I would taunt and mock forever? Personally, I think it was his aura, the charm he just radiated. It had girls squealing, kept boys from mocking him, and kept my eyes fixated to him as he walked by.

He was very cute... Adorable even... Cuddly-looking, loveable, the kind of guy that you look at and just yell out the three letters OMG before going into a rant on how cute he is, forgetting that OMG is text speak and should never be used in real life because it implies that you are an intellectually challenged individual... I am just saying it to prove a point, forgive me.

But I did notice a couple of faces that noticed his cuteness. Most of us would rather have not had them notice. They smirked softly, their eyes trailing on him as if they would never leave. I was afraid of what they were thinking... of what they would possibly do if they got the chance to do it. So I began to follow him. I tried to keep enough distance in order to avoid the questions on why I was following him and it worked. People thought I was heading on my own way. But it got less crowded when we came to a corner between two hallways. He turned and must've seen someone because he yelled something with the tone that suggested he was just a child. It sounded like... Halo... Was he going to start a conversation about Halo or something? Did a kid who looked and acted like this even _play_ Halo?! I kept behind the corner and I looked out to see who he was speaking to. I knew the two due to their reputation. The orange haired one was Kyo Sohma, cousin to the Prince of the school, Yuki Sohma. And Tohru Honda, the girl there, was pissing off the Yuki fangirls by continually socializing with him. Leave it to the fangirls to make more then one person miserable.

"Tohru!" Apparantly Blondie, as I knew him back then, knew her. And she knew him too as she turned to reply.

"Momi... ji..." The pause was caused when Kyo came out of nowhere and slammed Momiji down. Not even a hint of warning or a word spoken, he just slammed the poor boy.

"ARE YOU RETARDED?!" The words were loud and harsh. I felt bitter anger biting at me. It struck me off guard... I didn't even know this boy, and yet, as he cried due to Kyo having hit him, I was getting angry. I wanted to run out and deal him in spades. Could it have been my obsession to deal justice? But then again I would've wanted to kill Kyo and hitting someone was far less severe from killing them and stealing from them. So I don't know really now... I think Shigure did have me run out and deal him in spades, but it was in such an overdramatized manner... How dare you hurt the one I love, you fiend?!... No one would say that about someone they just met.

This is real life. And I wasn't going to do anything. I might've had weird feelings, but I wasn't a fool. I was going to remain behind the corner and spy on them still. Of course... key word in there is _was_. A pair of firm hands had grabbed my shoulders and I was turned around forcefully, now staring into the eyes of a white-haired boy... Wait, white-haired? White as in old man white?

If I didn't have silver hair, I don't know what I'd make of that.

"Spying on other people's conversations is rude," he said to me in a matter-of-fact voice. I found myself mentally asking him if he was my mother. And then he looked down at my shirt. "Nice shirt." Well if he didn't mind the mark of evil, so all these damn religionists keep telling me, he couldn't be anyone's mother. In fact, I might've found him cooler at the time... had he not dragged me out into the open with him.

Such a humiliating way to go. I could hear Tohru announcing our arrival. "Hey, it's Hatsu...haru...san..." Yup, the pause had to be because of me. I looked into her eyes. I'm guessing my eyes were cold and angry after getting caught; her eyes were full of fear and worry. My eyes then locked onto Momiji; hearing her call him before Kyo hit him, I now knew his name.

"'Sup?" Hatsuharu said casually. The orange haired boy did not even notice me or hardly Tohru's reaction for that matter. He was probably enjoying Momiji's tears as he continued yelling at him.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING WALKING INTO SCHOOL WEARING THE GIRL'S UNIFORM?! YOU'RE WORSE THEN HARU, AND HE'S DOWNRIGHT LEWD!"

Ok, that did it! I was getting a headache and I had enough! Cut the bullshit 'cause I was stepping in. "Hey asshole?! Why don't you shut your fucking mouth before I break out of this vice grip and seal it shut for you?!" I snapped. I got wide eyes from Tohru and Momiji, who had stopped crying. Hatsuharu did not react at all. Kyo, however, was now in my face.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE PUNK!" Something told me he was having a bad day... But oh, the irony. I could taste it on my tounge as he threatened my life. I was the killer here. Most would've gotten mad, vengeful, that one would threaten them. But I had a smirk on my face that, I could see, froze him cold. I could hear Tohru trying to calm him down, but my words came out rock hard and concrete.

"Kill me, eh? Just tell me, Kyo Sohma... How many people _have_ you killed? If you are to threaten my life, I suppose you know the horrors then?"

Kyo was mildly shaking, but he did his best to sound tough. "S-SHUT UP!" he said. Still, his eyes betrayed him. Fear was mingled in his anger now. Just like the other students from before. This new development pleased me.

"Just as I thought. You haven't killed anyone. You're just a pathetic little loser who thinks he can throw the threat around casually. Well guess what pal... You just threatened an actual killer. And it's not as easy to kill as you guess. Not until you understand how to stop regretting all the lives you've taken. I've got ten years of experience."

Now everyone was silence. I felt Haru's hands slack, but he did not back away. Neither did Kyo, his fists still balled, but his eyes showing more fear then before. Momiji, on the other hand, went and hid behind Tohru, who had begun backing away from the scene slowly. And then a soft, silky voice broke the tension.

"What's going on here? Why is Kyo yelling like the idiot he is?"

Kyo immediately jumped to attack Yuki verbally, but I wasn't too interested in his words. I waited until they had their say before I turned my head to face the Prince. A soft smile graced my lips... Evil, of course, as many will say if they saw it. I hardly ever smiled, so when the time for smiling came, I ended up smiling with all the grace of a man who deserved to be in the insane asylum.

"Greetings, your Highness," I said. I noticed his twitch. I would've called it ammunition back then. I now knew he hated to be referred to as royalty. "I was just informing the court jester here that he should not make empty threats because he seems to think he can kill me."

Kyo was in my face again. Forget the fear... he was just angry now. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING COURT JESTER?! AND WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO MOCK MY THREAT SEEING AS YOU CLAIM TO HAVE TEN YEARS OF EXPERIENCE IN KILLING PEOPLE?!"

I smirked. Yuki stared. And then I broke free from Haru, knocking him back and making as if to head for Tohru. Kyo and Yuki immediately sprung back to stay in front of her. Momiji stayed behind Tohru. Even though Tohru's eyes were full of fear, his were even more filled. Was it because they were taller... or was it because of how he was? Either way, I frowned and drew back.

"Every person I've ever killed... has deserved to die... They stole from hard working citizens... They took innocent lives... They raped children." My eyes bore into Kyo's now and they seemed to soften just a little. "I killed only the people that were deemed unfit to live."

More silence. This time, it drove me insane. It told me that no one understood. They probably thought I was insane... I was insane, no thought about it... But then little Momiji spoke from behind Tohru.

"Maybe you think it's OK to kill them... Perhaps they deserve to die... But it's never OK to take someone's life. I think... even if the person you killed has hurt someone... killing them makes you no better then that person."

Now I was driven into silence, but not for too long. Another smile graced my lips, but this time, I felt... a little compassion in it... "Maybe, but the damage I've done is permanent." With that, I didn't know more to say. So I turned to leave.

"Wait," I heard Haru said. I turned again, my eyebrows arched. "You never gave us your name."

"Masahiro Watanabe," I answered before turning again. "Now that we know eafch other... goodbye... for now." With that, I did walk away. Perhaps I would find them again was the thought that ran through my head at the time. But, for now, solitude called.

End

My friend says it's coming along great in my notebook. It's already 5 chapters done in there.


	3. Learning The Secret

Author's Note: I decided in the free time I have at school that it was time for chapter 2 of bunny love. So without further ado… here it is.

Oh, and I also forgot how much earlier Sohma children who are cursed are born, so forgive me if I get it wrong.

Disclaimer: I still do not own Fruits Basket. If I did, then, for the sake of not introducing an OC into the actual story, MomijiXHaru would be an official canon. That being said, this is fanfiction, which is why I have an OC.

Chapter 2: Learning The Secret

As I said before, the Watanabe are descended from an ancient group of ninja. I suppose it was natural instinct that gave me my killing prowess and my skills at hiding whatever I've done. However, the secret was blown now; in my emotional carelessness, I had confessed to an entire group of people, most of them of the rich Sohma family, who could probably have my sorry butt arrested for all of the crimes I've committed. Yet I still find myself at home, wondering to myself why they never reported me to the NPA. Most normal people would, so why didn't they?

Why am I still free to roam the earth as I please?

I sighed, contemplating this as I walked around the city. Today was one of those days I had gotten extremely angry. It had been a while since I spoke to the Sohmas before, revealing who I was. Walking was one way to calm down my anger… Usually I would end up killing a few people, which also helped as well. However, anytime I thought of death, my mind would wander back to Momiji's words.

_"Maybe you think it's OK to kill them... Perhaps they deserve to die... But it's never OK to take someone's life. I think... even if the person you killed has hurt someone... killing them makes you no better then that person."_

So, in Momiji's opinion, my ideas of justice were wrong. But did saving an innocent life at the cost of a guilty one really make me evil? Is saving some poor girl whose about to lose her life or innocence enough to make me as bad as the one about to take that life or innocence from her? I don't think Momiji's trying to trick me… I wonder if I could do so even if he tried. But then… what would possess him to tell me such a thing?

I decided not to contemplate on that for a while. My mind ran onto other thoughts… At least they almost did. But then I saw this woman pass by and one quick mental view of her face and I noticed something. I made a comparison of her face to Momiji's… and for some reason it seemed to match.

Could that be…?

I decided to follow the woman and find out if my suspicions were true. I kept to the shadows, my cloak, dark as night, keeping me hidden. Good assassins know how to use tools… Master assassins don't need any. However, my cloak counted as a tool in my mind, so I was no master. And I knew that… even if the woman I was stalking didn't see me, others would… and they might point me out to her. So far… no one did.

When we finally reached a section of the upper floors, she stopped. I stopped too, keeping my body hidden, but poking my face out to see why she did.

What I noticed was that the woman and the girl accompanying her, her daughter I assumed, were looking at Momiji and Tohru.

"Eh? Momiji-chan?" the woman asked. So far, my suspicions seemed to be proven correct. She knew him… and she looked so much like him. Could she really be…?

"Oh… Hallo," Momiji said… Once again, to my ears, it sounded almost like Halo. What language was he speaking?! This is Japan for goodness sake!

"What are you doing out here so late?" the woman asked.

"My friend came over, so I wanted to play with her a while," Momiji responded.

"This area isn't a playground, Momiji-chan… You shouldn't do things that would worry your parents in the end."

I was wrong. This woman just knew Momiji then… But I noticed Tohru. Her eyes widened as if she was shocked. What did that mean?

The woman then turned to look at Tohru. "Thank you for taking good care of Momiji-chan," she said.

Tohru, flustered as always, bowed softly. "It-It was nothing," she stuttered. The woman offered her one last smile, then made to turn. I quickly ducked my head back before she could see me and stayed hidden as she walked out. I was about to leave too, but then I heard Momiji say something about… gluck? Only it had the prefix "un" in front of it, so… ungluck. But at least the next words he spoke were pure Japanese.

"She saw me. Now Papa's going to get mad at me."

What was he going to get mad at his son for? Meeting a woman that apparently knew him out of nowhere? I decided to try and investigate further into this and apparently Tohru wanted was curious too. She looked at Momiji who looked at her. They were fully fixated on each other. I began to move to another patch of shadows as Momiji spoke.

"Yeah. Mama doesn't know about me."

Wait, that was his mother that left? So, really, what would his father get upset about? And why doesn't she know about him?

"Her memories were suppressed by Haa-san."

So a hypnotist suppressed her memories? Then we'll just have to get them back, won't we?

"She thinks I'm the son to another Sohma family. But if she sees me, she might remember I'm her son."

So… wait, he didn't want her to remember? Scratch my rescue plan, eh?

"Children who hold the curse are born two months earlier then normal children."

Curse? There's a curse involved in all of this? What curse?! Seeing as I knew a little about the occult myself, always useful in dealing with those shady bastards, I might've been able to help some. But I stayed in the shadows, ever quiet, listening to Momiji's story unfold.

"To find your true love… to marry your true lover… to have a baby with your true love… and hold that baby… and have it turn into a strange animal while in your arms… what despair… a mother would feel."

I've always lived by the philosophy that a mother should care about their child no matter what. Even then, none of this was making sense.

"Parents who have children that are cursed by the vengeful Zodiac spirits usually either become very overprotective of that child… or start to neglect them completely. My mother rejected me with her entire body and soul."

So Momiji was neglected?! I felt my sight turning a little red and I began to cool myself down. Still, who would want to neglect such an innocent, sweet, and adorable boy anyway?

"She attempted to ignore me completely, but she would always be angry and it got to the point where she could barely stand living in the house as me."

Oh god, I had to calm down! If I turned into the killer now, it would be a catastrophe. I wouldn't be able to control myself. Who knew what I would do then?

"Papa began to fear she might start beating me, so he offered to take me with him, to move away. And then Akito told him that if he was leaving Mama behind, she had to have her memories suppressed. He didn't want to risk her telling anybody about me, so… Papa asked her and she agreed to the terms."

So she got her memories suppressed willingly? That woman that I followed was his mother… and didn't even remember or love her own child?

"I remember when Papa hugged me and told me everything was going to be ok. He told me he would love me enough for him and Mama. But I heard Mama before Haa-san erased her memories. He asked her if she was sure she would want to go through with it, if she wouldn't have any regrets… She said the only thing she regretted… was that she had such a horrible monster come out of her body."

The bitch was dead. She was going down onto my hit list… Of course, if I could understand why she hated him, it would justify things even more, but still… She's dead, gone, capped, iced, call it what you want, but she is going to die.

Tohru was in tears now. Momiji continued speaking. Now his words sounded different… Despite not being more of his life story, they sounded wise now… Mature, even.

"Still… I don't think it's OK to want to forget any memories. No matter how painful they are, they're what makes us unique and shapes our lives… That's why I was hoping that Mama would choose to remember everything. I guess it was my childish desire that she would… Maybe I was selfish to want it."

I don't think I need to tell you how depressed I am right now. It hurt even more when I saw him smile. I couldn't even do that when I had been depressed without looking like a maniac.

"It's a secret, ok?"

Tohru, at this point, had burst into tears. She lunged out, took Momiji into her arms, and then I almost panicked as Momiji seemed to just poof into pink smoke. But when the smoke cleared, I noticed two things different about the picture before me. One thing was the fact that Momiji's clothes were on the ground, messed up as if they had been tossed inconsiderably. The second ting was that Momiji was not in Tohru's arms, but a yellow rabbit with the same colored eyes as Momiji was.

It dawned upon me… Momiji turned into a rabbit. That curse, that Zodiac curse, which he mentioned before… This was it. This was why his mother hated him. This was the reason she had to get her memories suppressed yet she started beating him or telling people about her son, the "monster." But as far as I'm concerned, he's no monster. This must be what he meant when he told me it wasn't ok to kill people. He knew the kind of pain I must've been going through. He had been neglected and abused as well. But he… he managed to stay sunny through it all.

The full force of the sadness hit me. I had never cried once in my life, not before, during, or after my rape, not when I killed my parents or when they inflicted upon me the harm that caused me to snap and kill them in the first place… I always thought I was unable to cry. But now… I was in tears… I was crying around the same rate as Tohru, just without the noise, and I think I understood why I was crying so much.

It was because this boy, this sweet, kind, innocent boy… He was so much stronger then even I could ever hope to be. And he didn't have to kill people to prove his strength. Living was the only test he needed to pass and he was passing it with a smile on his face, the same smile that I abandoned in order to hone skills that would do nothing but bring harm to people.

It was this point that I began to admire, to care for, and yes… even to love Momiji Sohma.

And then I got caught. I think, in Shigure's book, I had run out crying, grappling onto Momiji, who had changed back into a human for some weird reason, and asking him why he did not tell me this was happening… Now two things… Would I have believed before I saw it just now and… would I have cared too much back then?

But I did now, but that's still not what got me caught.

When Momiji turned back, he was naked. Now I'm no pervert, but in that one moment, when the clouds disappeared, I got an eyeful and my nose began to bleed. I also had to sneeze. Tohru had freaked out and turned away and I was in the perfect position to get blood on her face the minute I sneezed… as well as the noise it made, after all. That's bound to get anyone's attention, right?

Solid Snake, dismiss your scholarship towards me because the alert phase will now commence… I have been busted.

End Chapter

Ehehehehehehehe, I tried to keep this a little comical… Hard, eh?


	4. Can I Change For The Better?

Author's Note: And now it's time for Chapter 3 of our little Bunny Love. Yay XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruit's Basket. If I did own it, then Akito would fuck off and die!

Chapter 3: Can I Change For The Better?

We stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Momiji stared at me and I stared back. Tohru was also looking at me and she noticed how my eyes wandered. Yet I was also bleeding. I suppose, if I can remember her reaction accurately enough, it went something like this.

"Masa-san, don't stare at… OH NO! MASA-SAN, YOU'RE BLEEDING! WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DO… Wait, I know. Paper towels! Yes, paper towels are essential! I'll be right back with some, Masa-san, so you stay there until I get back. Ok, bye." With that, Tohru ran off.

Do you blame me for laughing? That was hilarious! Tohru deserved a comedy award! I declare it essential she gets one.

But the minute I took one look at Momiji's sad face, the world fell into the hot, burning Sun. I opened my mouth to speak, but words refused to come out. What can one say or do in such a situation anyway?

"How much…?" Momiji squeaked. His voice made my heart melt. "How much did you see and hear?"

"Well… starting from the minute your mother walked in and ending when Tohru hugged you and I sneezed on her… I'd say pretty much everything," I replied.

I saw Momiji's head fall as he put his clothes back on.

"I never wanted to be this way… So you're scared of me now, huh?"

I sighed and began speaking in a soft voice, something I thought myself unable of doing… kind of like when I was crying earlier, eh? "Momiji-chan… What do you honestly think of yourself? Do you think you're something to be afraid of?"

I spotted a tear as it fell down Momiji's cheek. "I don't think I'm a monster… I'm a good boy, aren't I? But… but I'm also selfish… for wanting Mama to remember me… and love me as well."

"… My opinion is probably different from yours and most likely unwanted. That being said… I don't think the little bitch deserves to breath the same air as you." His eyes widened and he turned to face me, but whatever words he was about to say, I cut off mid-sentence. "Parents are supposed to love their children no matter what. Those that abandon their children deserve to die."

"I understand why you think that, but why? Why do you have to be so mean about it?" Momiji asked.

"The way you act, of course you didn't kill the little shit."

"How could you even suggest a thing?!" Momiji cried. "Even if they don't love you, they gave birth to you, so you should love your parents no matter what!"

Now it was my turn to drop my head in depression. "I thought that once and I kept telling myself I wouldn't hurt them, but in the end, it didn't stop me from killing them."

Silence filled the room. I thought for a moment Momiji had left. I wouldn't have blamed him. I deserved to be alone. But when I lifted my head, he was still there, wide bunny looking eyes and a dropped jaw to emphasize his emotions. "Why?" he managed to gasp.

"… Well… I guess it's only fair you get to learn my secrets. I learned yours… so I'll tell you if you want."

Remember that promise I made to you all back in Chapter One? It's time to tell you all why I am the way I am.

"Anyway… I'm not just me, Momiji. I'm not just Masahiro. I'm not actually a killer myself, but… I do house one."

"You mean…?" Momiji's jaw closed. "You're like Haru-chan."

"Who?"

"Haru-chan. He's two people as well. He has his white side, which is really nice, and his black side, which is really mean."

"Well I guess you could compare it to that. My black side's name is Shin. He's a natural killer born out of a traumatic experience that happened to me."

Momiji sighed and walked next to a wall. "It sounds like a long story," he said.

"It is," I replied.

"Well then why don't we sit down? If you want to tell me, you could come sit next to me." It was an innocent offer, but one I couldn't find myself refusing for whatever reason.

So we were sitting against the window. I sighed softly, putting my hands together in an uncertain fashion. "Thank you… It was around ten years ago. I was five-years-old at the time and I was at a party, but when I was coming home, my parents made me walk. My friend's house and my house were a good distance apart, you see…"

"So they left you alone?" Momiji asked.

"In essence, they did… And how alone I was. Two men drove by and offered me a ride home. I know now to say no, but back then, I had flawed sense. I only saw two nice men who would help me back home if I told them where to stop, so I jumped into the car and off we went."

Momiji's eyes were tall, sure, but not even he could make them wider then they already were. "They… they hurt you… didn't they?" Momiji asked.

"Oh yeah… They hurt me… We drove to an alleyway and I was forced out of the car. You can only imagine my confusion at the time, but that was when they striped me of my clothing and began to rape me out in the cold."

I felt a soft hand rest itself on my shoulder. I caught myself from my little daze and continued on. "I was left to die when they were finished with me. They had destroyed my clothing, so when I returned home, it was naked. When I came in, my parent's looked infuriated. I thought it was at the men, so I told them hat happened. I told them what I had done, what the men looked like, what they had done to me, everything. I told them hoping… hoping they would hold me close… soothe me… make everything better again… put me back together… piece by piece… how I had hoped then…"

"But… they did… right?" Momiji asked, his hand massaging my shoulder softly now.

"… No… _THEY DESTROYED ME_!" My sudden outburst caused Momiji to jump, his hand flying off of my shoulder as if it were fire. "My father batted me across the face! He beat me while my mother stood in the background, yelling insult upon insult at me! I don't know why they did it, I can't say why this one incident would make them lose it, though they had often been cold before and I figure they didn't like me now, but back then, I thought they had loved me. The pain I had felt before doubled… I just wanted to die after that… And it was during that want to die that Shin came into being. My mind just broke apart and Shin broke out and killed them.

"So… Shin was born due to your parents?" Momiji asked. He was listening to everything I said; his eyes had narrowed some, but they still held all of his sadness.

"A combination of teasing from the party, the pain of the rape, and then my parents, yes. Now I have to live with all the memories of Shin's murderous rampages as I hold all of those memories. I can remember every murder I've committed so vividly, but I wish I could forget. I was once haunted by the souls of all the people I killed, crying out in cold blood and vengeance… So I locked my emotions away to rid myself of all of my regrets."

"But… Masa-chan, it looks like you were crying… you cried, didn't you?" Momiji asked.

I sighed. "Oh the cold irony of it. I never cried at any of my pains once. I just bottled it all in and pretended everything was ok. Yet here you come along and tell Tohru your life story while I'm just listening in and I burst into tears like a newborn babe," I said.

"Well… it's ok… You don't have to be ashamed… Even boys cry sometimes," Momiji responded.

"… Still… I wonder how you do it…"

"What?"

"Remain so happy and carefree in life… how do you do it?"

Momiji let a smile grace his lips. "I'm happy because I have all my friends with me."

"… Oh… I see…"

"But don't you have any friends, Masa-chan?"

I turned and looked away. "… … … What person in his right mind would want to be friends with someone like me?"

Eager arms wrapped around me. My eyes widened in shock as I noticed Momiji's smile grow to what could've been the biggest smile in the world.

"Then let's be best friends starting today! We already know everything about each other! And since you're a boy, I can do this!" And he hugged me even closer to him. His eyes were closed happily, so he did not see the blush that formed on my face? Was I bleeding even more from the nose? It would explain Tohru's bigger panic fit when she came back with paper towels.

She needs that comedy award, I swear, but my mind did not dwell on that for the moment. For all my life, I lived believing it ok to kill all those with impure hearts, those who would harm the innocent. Yet here Momiji was, one who was able to get through life without have to kill anybody. If I was going to become his friend, I would have to learn how to live without having to kill anyone. Could I do that? Could I change into the kind of person Momiji would like?

Only time will tell what may happen.

Fin

^.^


End file.
